Picture Of Perfection
by skipster-chic
Summary: Xiaoyu has a perfect life with the perfect man but what happens when she finds out that everything isn't as perfect as she thought... R-n-R...XJ
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I got an idea and I just had to put it down! Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Picture of perfection: prologue 

In the world today no one is perfect right? I mean everyone has flaws. So what do these flaws have to do with tainted perfection? Everything...

Follow the story of a man and wife who on the outside appear to be perfect, but looks can be deceiving...

Ling Xiaoyu is envied by most for her deceivingly perfect life. She has everything. She has the life that most only dream of. She has a great career as a very successful actress, the perfect house, the perfect car, all the money she could dream of, and what she cherishes most... The perfect fiancé, Jin Kazama. Her life is full of bliss. Jin is the Ceo of the Mishima Zaibatsu and a man whom is very devoted to his lady. They even have the perfect fairytale romance. They met in high school and have been in love ever since. They are both still young too, Jin being 24 and Xiaoyu being 21.

What will happen when Xiaoyu discovers that her beloved Jin isn't the saint that she thought he was. This is a tale of lies, deceit, lust, greed, and infidelity; all of the things that keep one from being the picture of perfection. Xiaoyu will discover secrets about her lover that she had never even dreamed of, deep, dark, painful secrets. The kind of secrets that keep some people awake at night, that give them insomnia. How will she handle this? Finding out that the center of her world, no, her universe is based upon lies.

This is the story of what happens when she finds out that everything that she believes to be perfect in her life is in actuality flawed and tarnished... She is about to get a rude awakening. Her picture of perfection is everything but...

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I thought that I would give the whole drama genre a try! Please review... And what is mentioned above is supposed to be short because it is just a preview of things to come. REVIEW! 

S.C.


	2. The wedding of Jin to Xiao

**The Wish Of The Night**- Yeah it was supposed to be short. I guess that was the point because it was a prologue, I am so glad that you liked it! Please keep reading.

**Miss Sweetness**- I will continue and I promise not to stop unless my computer crashes and that would suck. I won't stop! Sorry about the late update.

**Stars in Tokyo**- Yeah I know it kinda took me a while to post this sorry!

**Almighty Goddess**- I'm glad you like it!

**Diamond Xiaoli**- I'm glad that you approve of it! I'm not sure how good I am at this genre but I will try:)

**Sweet Smelling Summer Breeze**- I'm glad that you like it.

* * *

Chapter one: The wedding

Xiaoyu was so happy. She was making preparations for her wedding to Jin Kazama. The wedding was to commence in thirty minutes. She was so excited and she had her best friend and maid of honor Miharu there with her to help her fix her makeup and hair. It was Miharu's job, not only was she her best friend, but she was her makeup artist and hair stylist. The world renowned cosmetologist to the stars Miharu Hirano.

"Xiao... In another hour you will be married!" Miharu yelled with excitement.

"I know... I am so scared!" she said laughing.

"Don't be you'll make a beautiful wife and Jin will be a devoted husband and your life will be perfect." Xiaoyu just looked up at her and nodded.

Those few minutes passed by so quickly and soon Xiaoyu was being walked down the isle to meet an anxiously waiting Jin. They said their vows and the rings were in place. Now all that was left was a kiss to seal their union. Xiaoyu could feel tears streaking down her porcelain face but she paid them no attention for she was too happy.

The reception started immediately after the wedding and Jin and Xiaoyu were both very excited.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jin Kazama!" the announcer said over the loud speaker and everyone turned to see the newlyweds enter.

The two ate, danced, and drank all through the night. Then Jin introduced Xiaoyu to some people that she had never met before. Some friends of his.

"Xiao?"

"MMM hmm?"

"I want you to meet Christie, she runs my tele-communications branch in Brazil."

"Hello." Christie said reaching out to shake her hand with a bit of a firm grip. A little too firm, but Xiaoyu was too happy and intoxicated too notice.

"This is Julia, she's my publicist."

"Hello Xiaoyu it's nice to meet you." she said with a little bit too much enthusiasm, almost fake.

"And this is Anna and that's Nina, they are partners with Steve Fox and help run the United Kingdom branch of the tele-communications company."

"Charmed I'm sure." Anna said like a snake as she shook Xiaoyu's hand.

"Nice to meet you dear." Nina said as she also shook Xiaoyu's hand.

"It was nice to meeeet all of you and I hope that you have fun here." Xiaoyu said as she was pulled away by Miharu.

"They aren't very friendly." Miharu said as she walked with Xiaoyu to sit down at a table.

"Ya, but dey gotta help Jiiiiiin wun his cumpeny." Xiaoyu said in a slurred speech.

"Xiao... You are so wasted." Miharu said laughing.

"I am not! I only had two dwinks!"

"What would you do without me?"

"I'd go insanely crazy and probably wither up and dieee! But don't tell my Jin-bear."

"Ok." Miharu said as she was overcome with a horrendous fit of laughter.

"Come on Mihawu wets daaance!" Xiaoyu said grabbing her best friend's hand as they got on the dance floor. Miharu couldn't help but laugh and snap a few photos of the extremely plastered Xiaoyu and her drunken attempt at the macarena. Miharu had to admit that she was happy about the fact that Xiaoyu was a happy drunk. After many, many embarrassing blackmail photos that Miharu would use later to tease her she decided to grab the hammered bride off of the dance floor.

Miharu sat down with Xiaoyu at a table nearby.

"You need to sober up Xiao!" she said smirking.

"Mihawu! I am not dwunk!"

"Sorry hun but you are freakin blasted, and what do you mean you aren't drunk? You are way past that! Want something to eat? How about some coffee to drink?"

"Ok."

"Sit here and talk to Hwoa." Miharu said grabbing her boyfriend and sitting him down.

"Watch her like a hawk." Miharu said running off to the restroom and then later the bar to see if they even _had_ any coffee.

First she walked into the restroom and closed the door to her stall. She had had to pee badly all night but was too busy watching Xiao. Just as she was about to let it all go she heard high heeled shoes tapping on the floor followed by conversation. When she heard Xiaoyu's name she quickly held in her long awaited pee.

"Hmm so what do you think of her?" the first woman asked.

"She doesn't match him at all. I mean she's too short and a bit on the pudgy side! Not to mention not pretty at all."

"Well he does seem to be fond of her and you know that you are just jealous."

" Maybe, too bad I rather liked his long business trips and our many trysts and nightcaps."

"Who says that any of it has to stop? That little nothing, she looks so stupid and naive like a child. She probably wouldn't even know. She's practically blind, oblivious to the situation around her."

"Heh you're right, I love it when you're right. After all I wouldn't want to lose my favorite bunkmate just because of a stupid little whore and a paper that says they're married."

"Hope that he had her sign a pre-nup or else half of his everything will go to that lucky little skank. Besides that whole bunkmate thing was many years ago."

Miharu let out an almost audible sigh at that last statement and scrunched her little face up even more as she tried to keep quiet and hold in her pee for just a few more seconds.

"So what I'll never forget it. He was the best lover I've ever had and I intend to keep it that way." she said as they walked out and Miharu let out a huge sigh of relief and exhaled loudly, releasing the breath that she had been holding in for the last forty-five seconds.

She was left to sit and wonder in the bathroom for a while after that. She was in such a tight position. She didn't know what to think. 'As long as that happened years ago, Xiao never has to know.' she thought reassuring herself. But the only problem was that a couple years ago Jin _was _still with Xiaoyu. Five years ago to be exact...

Miharu stood up and smoothed down her skirt. 'It'll all be okay.' she thought as she exited the restroom. She picked up Xiaoyu's so called special coffee and sat back down at the table with a very annoyed looking Hwoa and a still very drunken Xiaoyu.

"Here Xiao. The waiter said that this would help you sober up a bit." Xiaoyu nodded and gladly took a big gulp of the liquid. (A/N: even though I'm sure that no such liquid exists it does in this story .)

"What the hell is that? Looks like damn tar!" Xiaoyu said making a face.

"Drink it!" Miharu commanded and Xiaoyu did as she was told.

Within about an hour Xiaoyu sobered up and began to come to her senses as Miharu showed her the embarrassing photos that she had snapped of her on her digital camera. Xiaoyu pouted for Miharu to delete them but she wouldn't and Xiao once again was defeated.

Soon the after party was over. It was time for Jin and Xiao to leave and board their plane to Jin's private vacation spot in the U.S. Virgin islands. Miharu reluctantly waved goodbye to her best friend. Hoping that what she had heard earlier was a trick of her mind.

* * *

A/N: was it ok? REVIEW! 


	3. Have you ever done this before?

**lonely-dreamlover**- Your guesses are so good. As for if they end up together or not... I CAN'T TELL YOU... But I'll give you a hint.. I'm a Xiaoyin lover! and a happy ending lover! Does that give you hope? But you never know...

**Princess Stressed**- You review was sooo funny! I loved it! I hope she does too... lol

**Lil' Tommygirl**- Hwoarang wasn't drunk... Xiaoyu was piss ass drunk. Sorry I didn't review your stories... I been so busy but I'll try to when school gets out :)

**Jaganshi-Summoner**- I'm glad that you like it. Yeah I really didn't update soon but anyway... Yeah I did mention the USVI... My uncle went there and stuff so yeah I know about it. Lol... I wanted a really nice tropical place that isn't too overused like for example Hawaii.

* * *

Picture of Perfection chapter two- 

Xiaoyu stirred and got up out of the plush bed, pulling the sheets with her. She took a minute to admire the orange sun in the sky. She yawned and stretched, then she began to giggle profusely. That was a usually what she did when something wonderful happened. Her greatest dream had come true the day before. She had gotten married, not to just anyone either, to the man of her dreams or so she thought.

She walked out onto the balcony and something had caught her eye. It was the 10 carat, flawless, white diamond that he'd given to her. She admired it for a minute and started touching it and inspecting it.

"Stop playing with it." he said from behind her.

"I can't, it's too pretty."

"Not as much as you."

"Stop..." she said blushing. Xiaoyu wasn't good with accepting compliments, and that was probably the only flaw in her modeling career.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"No, but I know that you are." she said smiling at him.

"Well you have to eat too. I'll call room service."

"Ok." she said as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the room.

"She sat on the bed and reached for the remote."

"No." he said as he whisked it away from her grasp.

"Why not?"

"Cuz you can watch tv anytime."

"Fine." she said pouting like a child.

"You're so cute when you do that."

"I'm supposed to look mad." she said enhancing her pouted face.

"You can't be mad. That type of thing looks funny on your face because you're so pretty."

"Aww you're pretty too." she said laughing at him.

Then their breakfast arrived. Various tropical fruits, pancakes, waffles, and bacon were brought in on a big tray.

"Thanks." Jin said as he reached in his pocket to give the bell boy or rather bell girl a handsome tip.

Xiaoyu looked at the food with hearts in her eyes. The fruit looked delicious and it was so fresh. She attacked it like a rabid dog. Jin went to the bathroom and when he came back there was no fruit left.

"I didn't want any fruit anyway." he said sitting down next to her.

"So I was thinking that we could go scuba diving or go swim with the dolphins today." he said taking a bite of some pancake.

"Sounds great. I'll go get dressed."

"Not yet," he said lightly grabbing her arm, "we have all day, it's only 9 AM."

She shrugged and laid down next to him. Xiaoyu began to think about last night. She vaguely remembered anything because even Miharu's miracle drink couldn't cure a hangover. She was too sick. So their night consisted of Xiaoyu sitting in front of the toilet and Jin sitting right next to her. She vowed never to drink again. It was the first time that she had actually had a hangover and the first time that she had gotten so piss ass drunk. Part of the reason that Jin loved her so much was because of her innocence and her purity, which thanks to last night she'd still had. So when Xiaoyu finally fell asleep next to the toilet Jin, who was right there, had picked her up and put her to sleep.

"So," Jin said putting the tray of food aside, "how do you feel today Mrs. Kazama?"

"Great, Mr. Kazama."

"Xiao?"

"Hmm?"

"How..."

"What?"

"How do you feel..."

"About what?"

"Er, how do you feel about, kids."

"Oh," Xiao said as a perplexed look crossed her face, which made Jin worry, " they're cute I love playing with other people's kids." she said smiling.

"No," Jin said scratching his head, "how would you feel about _our _kids."

"Uh, well, um."

Jin looked at the floor. It was apparent that he really wanted children of his own, but Xiaoyu just wasn't ready for it.

"Well some day. I'm just not ready for kids yet. I know it's selfish and I know that you want kids really bad, but I'm not ready. I mean one day I'll give you ten kids, I just don't want to rush it. I'm sorry, are you mad?"

"No, Xiao. I could never be mad at you," he said kissing the top of her head, "when you're ready for kids we'll have them, but until then we'll be careful and you can keep on with the little miracle pill."

"I love you Jin-bear."

"Jin-bear!"

"Isn't it cute?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Jin-bear." she said making a pouted face.

"Ok fine, you cheated. Like I could say no to that face." he said kissing her. After a few minutes she pulled away and sat behind him. She placed her small hands on his shoulders and began to massage, and he didn't object. After about twenty minutes or so he placed his hands on hers.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head in response. He turned around so that he could face her. She stared at him anticipating his next move. He reached forward to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and as a response she leaned forward into his embrace. She inhaled him and nestled her face deep in his chest. She heard him sigh as he inhaled the smell of her hair.

"Tell me your thoughts." he said.

"Well, you mostly. But you already knew that." she said smiling, and he knew that she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

His hands traced up from her lower back to her shoulders and to her tank top straps. He pulled one down, and when she didn't protest he pulled down the other one.

10 minutes later

"Are you nervous Jin? I mean why aren't you? I'm freaking out and you're so relaxed." she said from underneath of him. She couldn't begin to fathom why he wasn't nervous at all and she was.

He smiled and chuckled at this, at her, and her innocence.

"You- you-you-you-you've never done this before right?" she said stuttering, letting her state of anxiety get the better of her.

"Xiao," he smirked, "be quiet." he said putting a finger to her lips. She nodded and kissed him. What she didn't know, or rather was too naive to know was that he had done that before, many, many times.

* * *

A/N: So yeah... The ending was kinda gay... But oh well... Sorry it took 2 months or so to update! REVIEW!... And I know it was kinda short... But hey, oh well... 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVxxxxxx**REVIEW**xxxxxxVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

S.C.


	4. Shortened Honeymoon

**lonely-dreamlover**- This is def XIAOYIN! LOL. Julia... I have plans for her! Muwahaha!

**tkfan**- Jin is very out of character. Just keep reading and Jin will get ALOT more dominate later on. You're in for a nice little surprise ;)

**V.X.O**.- OK OK I'm updating!

**Cherry Diamond**- Ok I updated... Keep saying nice things!

* * *

Picture of Perfection Chapter 2- The honeymoon's over 

Xiaoyu went into the bathroom and opened up her bag.

"Midol, Midol, where the hell is my midol!" Xiaoyu was extremely sore from what she had experienced with her new husband for the first time.

"Ah ha!" she said in relief as she found it. She popped one and took off her clothes to get into the shower.

20 minutes later---------------------

Xiaoyu stepped out of the bathroom donned in a towel. Jin was getting dressed and his glorious naked posterior was facing her when she emerged from the bathroom. He pulled up his swim trunks and turned around.

"Hey, ready to go swimming with the dolphins?"

"Yeah, but I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, go ahead." "Ok, it's dumb though."

"Xiao..."

"Ok, it's just that er, am I supposed to be this sore?"

"Oh, well yeah the first time."

"Does it always feel like that?"

"No, only the first time."

"Oh, Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know all this?" Xiaoyu asked innocently.

"How do you think?"

"Oh." There was a moment of awkward silence as Xiaoyu sat on the bed and Jin put his clothes away.

"Well aren't you going to put on your bathing suit? The dolphins are waiting."

"Yeah." she said getting her bathing suit out as Jin watched her intently.

After the swimming adventure Jin wanted to take Xiaoyu out on the boat and go scuba diving.

"Let's go Xiao." Jin said as one of the boat crew helped him with his scuba gear.

"But-but what about sharks?"

"You'll be fine."

"What about killer whales and barracudas?"

"Killer whales aren't native to this part of the ocean and barracudas only come out at night." he said lying just a little bit to try to get her to go through with it.

"Ok," she said positioning the scuba mask so she could see, "lets do this thing."

They sat on the edge of the boat and flipped back into the water. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was reminding herself to exhale inside of the mask to prevent a 'mask squeeze' and trying to keep up with Jin while looking out for dangerous sea creatures.

She noticed that she was lagging behind Jin and the instructor, Jezebel. She tried to swim faster but ended up catching her flipper in some coral. She struggled and struggled but it was to no use. She decided to take one last pull using the last of her energy. She yanked her foot out, but then a deep crimson began to fill the water around her. She looked down at the gash across the top of her foot. She panicked and looked up to the surface.

The boat was gone. She looked to see if Jin and Jezebel were still in sight. They were gone. They'd left her behind. She swam up to the surface to see if the shore was visible and it wasn't. She tried to remember what direction they came from. Then she decided that it would be best to try and catch up to the boat because they had to be looking for her. She guess the direction that the boat had gone and prayed to her lucky stars that she was right.

She dove under and swam as fast as she could. After a few minutes she came back up to the surface and she was a little bit closer to the shore. How was she going to make it all the way back? That question plagued her as she swam.

She came back up to the surface again and she could see a boat about two dozen yards away. Maybe they could take her back to shore. She swam closer to it.

"Hello there," a guy said from the boat, "are you okay? Do you need some help?"

Xiaoyu eagerly nodded and two people, a man and a woman, helped her onto the boat.

"That's a nasty cut you've got on you foot." the woman said in a thick russian accent.

"Yeah I got stuck in the reef."

"Oh well allow me to introduce us. I am Aleksandir and this is my sister Anastasia." he said helping Xiaoyu out of her scuba equipment.

"But we go by Alek and Ana." the woman said tending to Xiaoyu's foot until they could reach the harbor.

"So where are you from?" Ana asked standing up.

"China, I'm on my honeymoon and I got a little bit lost." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Oh. We are from Russia. We come here, to our summer house on vacation every year." Ana said. She stood at about five feet nine inches tall and had long auburn hair with dark green eyes and Alek had piercing blue eyes and brown hair.

Xiaoyu looked at her foot and the gauze was beginning to turn red: it wasn't stopping the blood flow.

"Alek we have to get to the harbor now. Can you go any faster?"

"Yeah." he said making the yacht run at a grueling pace.

After a little while they arrived in the harbor.

"Thanks alot." Xiao said genuinely.

"Alek can you take her to the hospital? To make sure she gets there." Ana asked her brother.

"No it's ok."

"I insist." he said while getting off the boat and onto the dock.

"Well ok." she said taking his hand for support.

"Where are you staying?"

"At my our summer house."

"Ok, well we should definitely go to the local hospital before you go there." Xiaoyu nodded and he walked her to the cab and they were driven off to the hospital.

He opened the door for her and she nodded a 'thank-you'.

"Thank-you so much for helping me." she said smiling genuinely.

"The pleasure was all mine." he said grabbing her right hand and kissing it. She didn't want to be rude so she didn't pull away.

She walked up to the front desk to get help with her foot when someone called her name.

"Xiao!" he said running over.

"What the hell happened to you? Where were you? What happened to your foot?"

"I cut it on a reef."

"Who's that guy?" he said pointing to Aleksandir.

"Oh that's Alek-"

"Aleksandir Slavtoskaya." he said extending his hand to Jin in a handshake which Jin didn't accept.

"He and his sister helped me get back to shore."

"Oh well thanks. Well we have to get your foot patched up Xiao, before your it gets infected." she nodded and Jin had a nurse tend to her.

"That's pretty deep, you lost quite a bit of blood." the doctor said as he put some stitches in.

"Well I put the stitches on the inside and you don't have to worry about them because they will dissolve. So just keep it as clean as possible and try to be more careful. No ocean water or chlorine water because it will hurt."

"Thanks alot Doc." Xiaoyu said looking at her foot and standing up.

"So, Xiao, what happened?"

"Well, you guys were swimming really fast and I tried to keep up and my foot got stuck in a reef. I yanked it out and it got cut and when I looked up everyone was gone. Why were you in the hospital?" She asked as they walked to the cab.

"Oh because they have access to the tower and if any people were rescued or anything then they would know."

"Oh." Xiaoyu said not quite believing him but going ahead with it anyway.

"I think that we should go back home."

"Why?"

"Because of your foot. Besides,we can come here anytime."

"Well ok." Xiaoyu said bowing her head.

* * *

A/N: Ok all done. So what did you think? REVIEW! 


	5. Off to Europe

A/N: To a reviewer- I haven't decided if anything happened between Jin and Jezebel yet. You'll just have to wait and see.

Xiaoyu woke up from her nap and went to the bathroom on Jin's private jet. She didn't feel good. Not at all. She had the worst upset stomach of her life. She just figured that her period was coming. She looked into the mirror and smiled. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and went to sit back down.

She sat on the couch and turned on her lap top.

'Where is Jin?' she wondered.

She glanced back toward the chairs. He wasn't there. Then she looked up towards the cockpit.

'Could he be in there? No way' she thought to herself. The only people in there would be Noriko; the _female_ captain, and Junko; the stuartesses.

Maybe he was discussing something with them? She decided to get up and go into the cockpit. Just as she was about to open the sliding door Jin opened it for her.

"Xiao... How was your nap?"

"Fine, I was just looking for you."

"Well there's not many places I could be." he said jokingly.

She nodded and went to sit down.

"How much longer until we're home?"

"Well actually I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked as a big smile popped on her face.

"You'll see." he said as he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and decided that there was nowhere she'd rather be.

Junko walked out with a kettle and two cups.

"Jin I have your-" she was interrupted.

"Mr. Kazama please." he said giving her a distasteful look.

"Oh, uh Mr. Kazama, I have the tea that you wanted."

Junko poured some tea in one cup and gave it to Jin. She paused for a moment before asking Xiaoyu if she would like some. When she was about to give some tea to Xiaoyu her hand 'slipped', spilling the tea all over Xiaoyu.

"Damn that's hot!" Xiaoyu screamed as she jumped up.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Ling." none of his staff acknowledged Jin's marriage to Xiaoyu and this was clear when little things like this happened.

"Please call me Xiaoyu. It's ok. It was an accident."

"You can leave now, Junko." Jin said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jin walked over to the couch and pulled out a drawer from underneath of it. He pulled out a shirt and tossed it to Xiaoyu.

"Take off your shirt and your pants. Just put that on until we land."

"Thanks." she said as she did what she was told.

"So about this surprise can I have some clues?"

"Ok well it's not one thing."

"What kinda hint is that!" she said laughing.

"You'll really like it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _know_ you."

"OK. Where is it?"

"Not just one place or thing."

"Ok is it in North America?" he shook his head.

"Ok so not in Canada or America or Mexico."

"Is it in South America?"

"Nope."

"Ok, Europe?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god! We're going to Europe!"

"I told you that you'd like it." she nodded enthusiastically and kissed him.

"Are we going to Paris?"

"Yep."

"I'm so excited! Are we going to Milan?"

"You'll see." he said.

"How long will we be staying for?"

"Well as long as you want but for maybe two months or so."

"I can model again!" she said smiling. Modeling was always Xiaoyu's true passion. Her parents sent her to Japan when she was 16 where she took the country by storm, becoming the inspiration for designers such as Kyoko Higa, Milk, and Metamorphose. She always wanted to travel but then she met Jin and put her career on hold.

"Xiao, I thought you were done. I mean it's not like we're exactly starving for money."

"I know but you'll be working too won't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"It's not for the money it's because I enjoy it."

"As long as it makes you happy." he said looking her in the eyes.

"It does."

"Good, so are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"For what?"

"I don't care."

"Ok um..."

"I changed my mind," she said smiling, " I want a peanut butter sandwiche."

"You eat like a kid." he said as he chuckled at her.

"I know." she said smiling.

Soon they landed and when they did Junko went to get one of Xiaoyus suitcases. She brought it back to her in the jet and then went to speak with Noriko.

Xiaoyu picked out some cream colored pants, a lavender colored halter top, and her black pea coat. Then she put on some black heels, and sunglasses.

"Ready to go?" Jin asked as he grabbed her hand and led her into a frenzy of papparazzi.

"So what are we doing today?" Xiaoyu asked as they sat in the back of the car.

"Well, first I am going to take you around Paris."

"Like where?"

"You'll see." he said as he place his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled up at him and lightly kissed his cheek. He wanted to take her sight seeing. He wanted her see the different beauties of different cities. He thought that maybe during this trip he could persuade her to want a child.

First he showed her the Champs Élysées and Place de la Concorde to the Arc de Triomphe. She was speechless for once in her life. He'd always liked to surprise her like that.

Next they went out to eat. They went to a restaurant called Fouget's and it was her turn to surprise him.

The waiter looked unsure and asked "parlez-vous français?" Jin shook his head while Xiaoyu answered "Je parle français. Il ne parle pas français."

"Oh!" the waiter said laughing.

"What did you just say?" Jin asked.

"I told him that I speak french and that you don't."

"Oh." Jin said sitting back into the chair.

"Bonjour monsieur. J'mappelle Xiaoyu." Xiaoyu introduced herself and continued to order what she wanted and translate what Jin wanted.

Jin was very suprised that they had been together for so long and she had never told him that she spoke french. He wondered what other languages she spoke or rather what other secrets she had.

They finished up their food and walked out of the restaurant and to the car.

"So how do you like Paris?" he asked as he sat into the car.

"Je l'aime Paris. I love Paris. I've wanted to come her and practice my french skills forever now. Je t'aime."

"Why didn't you tell me that you spoke french?"

"I guess it never came up."

"Any other languages?"

"Well, just spanish, english, and a little bit of italian."

"When did you learn all of this?"

"When I was younger my parents put me with a different language tutor about every two years."

"Ahh, you speak more languages than I do." he said smiling.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"To sleep."

"Sounds good to me." she said as she laid across his chest.

They arrived at an apartment building in a very nice upscale part of town. Xiaoyu followed Jin up to elevator since she didn't know where she was going.

"Exactly how many houses do you have?"

"_We _have many."

He opened up the front door and Xiaoyu walked it. It was huge and that didn't surprise her.

"It's beautiful." she said as she walked around.

There was a massive living room/ sitting area, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, an office, two large closets, and a kitchen.

Xiaoyu walked to one of the large bedrooms and plopped herself on the bed.

"This is the guest bedroom." he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh." she said getting up and following him to the other one.

She sat in the big chair in the corner of the master bedroom and looked around at what was going to be her new house for a while.

"So I may need you tomorrow." he said as he took off his shirt.

"For?"

"Well just in the morning for this meeting with this french businessman because Taka can't make it."

"Who's Taka?"

"My translator."

"Oh, ok." Xiaoyu didn't move from her comfy chair.

"Aren't you tired?" she nodded.

"Come on then." she shrugged and stood up.

"I need some PJ's." she said.

"Bottom drawer." he said as he pointed to the large dresser.

She nodded and pulled out a pair of pink, silk pajamas. She put them on and the bottoms were a bit long as if they were meant for someone else. That's odd, must've gotten the wrong size she thought to herself. She put her hair up into a pony tail and plopped onto her side of the bed. She was so dead tired.

He rolled over and pulled out her ponytail holder. She barely even noticed because she was falling asleep but it did kind of annoy her. Why did he always have to do that? He possessively put his arm around her and she sighed. He kissed her cheek and she was now fully asleep. He noticed this and went to sleep as well.

The next morning Jin awoke to the sound of running water and pots and pans clashing. He sat up and looked at the clock. The meeting wasn't until 10 and it was 6:30 A.M.

A few minutes later Xiaoyu walked into the bedroom with a rather large platter of food. She'd made pancakes, toast, bacon, and she'd sliced up some fruit.

She set it on the bed and crawled up next to him.

"I'll clean up later."

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I've always known how you just assumed that I didn't" she said as she picked up a piece of toast.

"And I figured that you'd be hungry since you always are." he smirked at her true remark.

"So what time is this meeting at?"

"Ten."

"Well we have time then."

"What time did you wake up?"

"About 5:30."

"Why?"

"I was done sleeping and I wanted to make you breakfast." she kissed his cheek and succeeded in covering it with a maple syrup drizzle.

After she ate her toast she ate a piece of bacon and a couple grapes.

"I'm gunna go take a shower k?"

"Wait," he said as he softly caught her wrist, "we have alot of time just sit here with me."

"Alright." he finished eating and she took the tray into the kitchen and began to clean up.

"Xiao, Jolie can clean it up later." She nodded and jumped on the bed and she bounced right back up.

She sat on a pillow and leaned against the wall.

"So what else do you have to do today?"

"Well, after our meeting I have to meet with some other people and then approve some of Jenika's documents and-"

"Who is Jennika?" she interrupted him.

"My other secretary."

"Oh."

"And that's pretty much all I have to do today."

"What are you planning to do?"

"After your meeting I'm going to set up a few go sees and see how that goes."

"I'll probably be done today by about 8 what time do you think you'll be done?"

"Probably around 4."

"What are you going to do for four hours?"

"Explore the city."

A/N: I'm sorry that my French is so horrible I'll have to work on that. Until then please excuse it. Oh and parlez-vous français means do you speak french? Je parle français means I speak french. Il ne parle pas français means he doesn't speak french. Je l'aime paris means I love paris and je t'aime means I love you.


End file.
